Forever & Always
by Dravena Anevard
Summary: It started off with a pinch of twins. Mix in cases filled with ghosts, demons, and craziness and you got yourself one hell of a job. "Davis-san, quit giving me that look, it makes you seem constipated."
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Forever & Always

**Chapter: **One

**Author: **Dravena Anevard

**Disclaimer: **I, Dravena Anevard, do not own, nor have any part in the creation of Ghost Hunt. I do, however, have the rights to my imagination. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

She sat nervously in front of the two stoic men. Ignoring the questioning look in Lin's eyes and Naru's glare, she focused hard on her hands. Her eyes were subconsciously drawn to the ring on her left middle finger. Inwardly she smiled as she remembered the events that had led up to her possession of the beautiful, yet simple, piece of jewelry.

"Mai!"

She flinched at the cold tone of her employer, the man she was hoping to avoid confrontation with. She could feel Lin's gaze turn from that of curiosity to that of great distrust. She couldn't blame him, she just hoped he wouldn't spill her secret before they were even handed the case.

As if on cue, a frazzled looking teen stumbled into the entrance of the SPR office. She immediately noticed his unusual green eyes. Dull now, but before they would have shown brightly with life. His dark brown hair, which would have been combed in the usual spikey mess, was plastered to his head, lifeless.

"Doujou-san."

She couldn't help but to speak his name in the awkward and tense silence that had settled in before his arrival. She stood and beckoned him over to where she once sat. After sitting him she quickly made her way into the small kitchenette, and started the process of making tea.

Pulling four tea cups from the cabinet overhead, she placed them on their respected saucers and then onto the wooden tray she took from the drying rack by the sink. Hearing the whistle of the tea kettle, she turned the stove off, grabbed three different types of tea leaves and a bottle of honey as well as a small vile of clear liquid which she produced from the drawer.

Taking the tea leaves she crushed them into powder, placed them in the assigned cups, poured in the hot water, added honey to one of the cups, leaving two cups with nothing else added into them, and emptied a third of the mysterious liquid into the remaining tea cup. Putting all of her materials away, she picked up the tray and went back into the main foyer where the frazzled teen was quickly, and haphazardly, explained the phenomenon going on at his sister's home.

Without disrupting the young man, she placed the tea with honey in front of Lin (who only made quick eye contact with her), the two teas with nothing added in them in front of Naru and herself, and finally placing the tea cup with the mysterious liquid into Doujou-san's hands.

"Take a sip," she spoke, sitting herself beside him and taking her own tea cup into her hands. "It will help calm your nerves." Taking a sip from her cup she quickly added, "But not all at once, otherwise you will be left with a nasty stomach ache."

Doujou-san nodded as he slowly sipped the hot tea, closing his eyes as he felt the drink warm him up and calm his nerves. At the fourth sip he began to notice a distinct taste that was not of the tea leaves. Taking a bigger sip he reeled back from his cup in surprise. He turned to face her, his eyes wide with wonder.

"I see." He managed to choke out.

"I will contact you with the requirements for the case. Please expect us around two in the afternoon, two days from now."

"Mai."

"Kazuya."

Doujou-san looked between the two teens, flinching away from Mai for he could practically feel the sparks crackling between the two. He turned his attention to the older man of the group when he heard a slight cough.

"If you leave your information with me I will let you be on your way." He sent a quick glance towards Mai and Naru. "And as Taniyama has said, she will call with the requirements that we need in order to go through with the investigation."

Doujou-san had a moment to finally let it all sink in. They had accepted his case! Or rather, Taniyama Mai did. Though he did not let that deter him as he quickly rattled off the information to Lin, downed the rest of his tea, and quietly left the office before Mai and Naru could finish their glaring contest. (Well, it was actually Naru doing the glaring and Mai was just calmly staring back).

"Davis-san."

It was at that moment that both Naru and Lin understood what was going on. This was not Mai.

"My name is Rai. Taniyama Rai and I desperately need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Forever & Always

**Chapter: **Two

**Author: **Dravena Anevard

**Disclaimer: **I, Dravena Anevard, do not own, nor have any part in the creation of Ghost Hunt. I do, however, have the rights to my imagination. Please enjoy and review!

**Notes: **I would like to take this time to thank all of you have favorited and alerted this story. It made me happy to look in my email and find them :)

Although, only one reveiw had been made, and since she was the first and only one so far she gets to have either a Lin, Naru, Joh, Bou-san, or Yasuhara plushie, your pick ;) Thank you to Chrysanthia-Sunshine (hopefully I spelled this correctly, I did it on the first try ^.^) Now onto the second chapter, which is longer than the first, and don't forget to review, please! :D

* * *

Rai stared, unwaveringly, into the cold blue eyes of Oliver Davis. Lin had to hand it to the girl, she had gone through all of their questions with ease. That, and she seemed to not be fazed by Oliver's glare; she was one of the few that probably would give the young genius a run for his money, both in yen and English.

"You have a question left."

Oh, and Lin felt that she had the ability to read minds.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lin-san," Rai commented, startling the older male. "I am able to read people quite easily, that's all." She turned to Oliver. "Now, I believe you have a question for me?"

Oliver stared into her eyes, as if trying to figure out whether or not this Mai look-a-like was telling them the truth or not.

"I assure you, I am telling you the truth." Her brown eyes, so identical to Mai's-he noticed, seemed to soften even more. "All you have to do is ask."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Oliver sighed.

"She is hurt, you know."

Blue eyes flashed with an emotion that Lin wasn't able to catch, but Rai saw it and remained stoic.

"Hurt?"

"If you don't understand what I mean by that then I won't tell you. I will see you both in two days' time, though. Would you like me to call the others before I leave?"

"That is alright Taniyama-san." Rai turned her attention onto the Chinese man.

Smiling she replied, "Alright, but I would like to ask one last favor of you both."

Neither said anything, in which Rai took this as a go on.

"Please don't let anyone else know of what we spoke. Mai and I would prefer if we did it a better time. And as you can see, my sister is not here."

"Why?"

Rai sighed, she had a feeling that from now on it would be a game of 'Why and Because' with the English teen.

"Because, it is not the appropriate time, when that time comes, however, you will be notified."

Oliver contemplated this request and nodded slightly. Rai smiled as she got up from her seat and began to clean up the dishes, much to the protest of Lin.

Waving at the two silent men, Rai made her way out of the SPR office and into the chilly autumn air. The sky had gone a pretty pink and purple color, slowly fading into darkness.

_Rai…_

Blinking back tears she bowed her head slightly and made her way to her sister's apartment. Arriving, she opted to keep all the lights off, locked the main door, and made her way to the only couch in the living room. Plopping down she stared, for what seemed like hours, out of the window. She slowly watched the pink and purple sky turn into a dark, dark blue with twinkling balls of gas far out of the Earth's atmosphere. Soon, the brown haired girl fell to her side, curled into a ball, and slept the night away.

* * *

Two days later found the SPR gang, minus Mai and Rai – though the others do not know of the latter just yet – outside of the home belonging to Doujou-san's sister.

Two hours later, after the base had been set up and the tour was finished with, the group was sitting in the living area with the family of the large home. They were just about to start with the interview process when a scream resonated throughout the home, causing several of the living room's occupants to cover their ears. Masako had passed out onto Ayako's lap the moment that the screams became inhuman. A growl was heard and then silence. Everyone looked at each other with surprise in their eyes, excluding the two stoic men of SPR.

The door to the house slammed open and Mai came running in, hair disheveled and eyes wide and frantic. Catching her breath she looked over everyone and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you all are alright. I was walking up the driveway when I heard…what?"

The brown haired girl had noticed the incredulous stares that were directed her way.

"You walked up the driveway?" Bou-san asked in disbelief.

Mai frowned, slightly confused. "Um…yes?"

"Mai, I don't think you noticed," Ayako started. "But the driveway is freaking impossible to come up without the assistance of a vehicle!"

Mai blinked.

"But the driveway wasn't that difficult."

"Explain."

Mai turned her attention towards her narcissistic boss.

"The driveway is built the same way as most places. No need for vehicles unless you drove there."

The room was silent.

"And so it begins."

* * *

It was now ten thirty-three at night and Mai, or rather Rai, found herself once again in the presence of the two most silent people she had ever met.

"She's here, but her voice is faint."

"Her voice, Taniyama-san?" Lin questioned, looking up from his laptop screen.

"Yes, you see it is easy for me to find her, if the need ever rose for it, by listening to her spirit's voice. That's how I have always explained it as anyways." Rai gave a small frown. "This is unusual though."

"How is that?" This time Oliver spoke.

"No matter the distance, no matter the cause, I have always been able to hear her voice strong and clear."

"But she is here?"

"Yes," Rai looked straight into Oliver's eyes. "But I am not sure how long she will be here for."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "Explain."

Rai had the urge to throttle the young genius, which was rare in her case; she was the less violent of the twins.

"I'm not exactly sure. I just get the feeling that the moment we get close to rescuing her, she will be moved."

Lin narrowed his eyes before his eyebrows shot up into his hair line. He nudged Oliver in the side and motioned in Rai's direction. Frowning, Oliver followed the Chinese man's motion and his eyes widened.

Rai blinked, feeling the urge to back down from the intense gaze that the two men bombarded her with.

"Is something the matter?"

Lin and Oliver blinked before shaking their heads.

"Well, if that is the case, then I'm going to take my leave then. You two should do the same, it's nearing midnight."

With a bow, the brunette bowed and walked out of base. Oliver and Lin waited until they heard the faint noise of a door opening and then closing before sharing a look.

"Noll," Lin started.

"I know." Oliver frowned, thinking quite hard about what had just occurred.

Leaning back in his chair he looked up at the ceiling.

"Who are you really?" He muttered.

"I think the correct question at this point is: Who are _they _really?" Lin corrected.

Oliver sighed and closed his eyes, he could feel the on comings of a rather large migraine.

"Indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Forever & Always

**Chapter: **Three

**Author: **Dravena Anevard

**Disclaimer: **I, Dravena Anevard, do not own, nor have any part in the creation of Ghost Hunt. I do, however, have the rights to my imagination. Please enjoy and review!

**Notes: **I would like to take this time to thank the following people for reviewing .

_Rhiannonlee93_

_chi chi 404  
_

_Chrysanthia-Sunshine  
_

_Guest - by the way was that a threat?  
_

_ 23  
_

_WhisperToTheWolves  
_

__Thank you all for reviewing and an added note, if you wish to 'threaten' me as in a joking matter, please do it so that it seems that way, otherwise I will report you even if you do not have an account on here. I do not take to threats that are not joking, even then please be careful on how you write it. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this short (and late!) chapter. ^_^

* * *

It was three in the morning when Rai woke up in a cold sweat. Her ragged breaths were the only thing that could be heard in the once silent room. She looked over at the other two females sharing the same room as her. Her eyes burned with unshed tears, pulling her legs up into her chest she buried her face into them. Silently, she allowed the tears to flow quietly, not wanting to wake anybody.

"Mai…I need you, so much," she whispered. "I can't do this alone. Not without you…please."

_Rai~_

Rai's head shot up, eyes wide and slightly unseeing due to the tears clouding her vision. But she could just barely make out her sister's figure.

"…Mai?" came the strangled whisper.

Mai smiled. "Is Naru giving you a hard time?"

Rai scoffed lightly. "What do you think?"

Mai giggled, her expression slowly turning into one of sadness and guilt. But why she would feel guilt confused the younger of the two.

"Why the guilty expression _Maisha_?"

Mai turned to look her sister in the eyes.

"We need to tell them."

Rai understood now, shaking her head she frowned.

"They can't, not until we find him."

Mai shook her head sadly.

"They need to know, at least tell one of them."

"And who do you suggest I tell?"

Mai grinned slyly.

"Masako."

"The medium?" Rai was confused. "Don't you two hold a grudge against each other or something?"

"Not quite Taniyama-san."

Rai nearly squealed in surprise, whipping around to find the medium in question and looking at her and Mai's slowly fading figure. Rai turned at the exact moment her sister disappeared.

"Mai!"

* * *

Rai sat unmoving in the base; it was now seven twenty-eight (in the morning of course). Oliver, Lin, and Masako were watching, waiting for her to snap back to reality, but she just sat there staring at nothing in particular.

"Mai," the three were slightly shocked to find large tear drops falling from her brown eyes.

_SMACK!_

Rai found herself looking not in front of her, but rather to her left, and a stinging sensation went through her clouded mind. Silently she raised her fingers to touch her right cheek only to hiss, it throbbed and felt hot to the touch.

"Quit daydreaming and get a move on! Geez, and you people call me slow!"

Rai frantically looked around the room; the other three were doing the same but in a calmer manner.

"Quit being so emotional, that's my job," sniffed Mai. She slowly appeared in the doorway of the base, smiling she waved at Masako, apparently she couldn't see Lin and Oliver.

"Mai?"

"Rai, listen to me for I am only saying this once. This case will be the least of your worries; the answer to the problems is actually quite simple. However, until you find me you and the others need to be careful. Whatever has a grudge against SPR is more powerful than we think."

"What makes you think that?"

Mai sighed, "Latent psychic, remember?"

Rai paused, "Oh yeah. But Mai, where are you?"

"I'm not here anymore, but somewhere else. I can only leave you riddles until you get closer to our destination."

"Riddles?" Rai was confused.

Mai nodded, "You will receive the first one after this case. Like I said, the answer is right in front of you, you just need to use that gift you call a brain." Mai's expression darkened slightly. "And remember this, no matter how simple the answer, the work will always be difficult. Oh and don't forget to make Naru his tea." And with that said, Mai was gone.

"Always the violent one," Masako sniffed, and then she smiled. Her comment made the other three snap their attention to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Rai frowned. She knew Mai since she was born, and never had she ever shown any acts of violence.

"She changed when you weren't around."

"Why couldn't she see us?"

The two girls were startled as they realized that Oliver and Lin were still in the room with them.

"What do you mean?" Rai asked. The two males had been right behind her, Mai would have been able to see them, unless –

"She could only see those who were mediums." Masako breathed her eyes wide and for once she wasn't covering her shocked expression with her kimono sleeve.

"And since I am not a medium it must have been our twin telepathy kicking in." Rai concluded.

Oliver and Lin nodded in agreement to this hypothesis.

Rai frowned once again, looking at each of the occupants in the room.

"Who's Naru?"


End file.
